<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392705">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Alternate Universe - Surfers, Dramedy, Drop Out Sanghyuk, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk-centric, Jung Taekwoon | Leo-centric, Kissing underwater, M/M, Merperson Hakyeon, Merperson Wonshik, Multi, Ocean, Orphan Sanghyuk, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Surfer Sanghyuk, Underwater kisses, Waiter Sanghyuk, Waiter Taekwoon, Work In Progress, rescue romance, underwater kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cha Hakyeon | N/Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk, Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>4:20 PM</strong>
</p><p>"Did Sanghyuk go out and try catch waves again?"Jaehwan looked at Taekwoon and glanced at the clock before looking outside."I think so."He said."It wouldn't surprise me if he did."Taekwoon sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde hair."I wish he would tell me before he went out."Jaehwan laughed and patted Taekwoon on the shoulder."He's a adult Taekwoon,he can do what he wants."</p><p>Taekwoon sighed again."I know,but I'm still technically his legal guardian."He said."It's my job to look after him."Jaehwan smiled sympathetically."I know,but that doesn't mean you have to hover around him all the time."He reassured the older man."Sanghyuk can off and do his own thing."   </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>